


The Double Flop

by Latishiante1001



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Books, Case Fic, Drabble, Falling Off The Bed, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think you know where this is going, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Pouting Spencer Reid, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Though It Might Get A Sequel, air mattresses, happens on a case, it's fluffy y'all, now that i think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Limited amount of rooms. One bed. This does not really go where you think this is going but it kinda is. Depends on where your mind goes.READ THE BOTTOM PART OF THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE! It has info on the story.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The Double Flop

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came to my mind in the late hours of the night (the main time when anyone comes up with ideas) when I was looking at prompts so I wrote it. Also, I know what you guys are thinking. "Did this bitch really join another fandom?" No, this bitch did not join another fandom. This bitch joined TWO fandoms, okay. I need help. I'm gonna try to write more in these bad times since I'm out of school and to keep myself, and all of y'all, entertained. Speaking of which, I hope all of you are safe and healthy in these scary times and I know it sucks to be stuck inside and to have things ruined (trust me, I know, I lost the chance of a lifetime to go to Carnegie Hall in NEW YORK and had my senior year ruined so, yeah, I know) but we gotta keep going and do what we can to keep ourselves and everyone else safe. Alright, I'm gonna move on 'cause this is getting too long. Anyway, read the below information that is about the fic PLEASE!
> 
> **Read this for Information on the fic!**
> 
> Takes place on some case whenever the fuck. (EDIT: Okay, not whenever the fuck. Sometime when Reid has long hair and after the Alaska case where Morgan says he’s not sleeping with Reid. [[INSERT](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/021/557/conceit.jpg)] Other than that…) Use ya damn imagination.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this and please leave kudos and a comment; it helps me a lot knowing what you guys like! Stay safe everyone!

“Haven’t I already told you guys that I refuse to sleep with Reid?”

“Oh, you have. But with these circumstances, you don’t have a choice,” Hotch answers, looking at Morgan with that ‘stern but amused’ look.

“But we don’t even get a real bed!” Morgan throws his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Actually, air mattresses are used often as ‘real beds’, as you say, by many people so we actually do get a real bed,” Reid pipes up, not looking up from his book. This, of course, causes Morgan to give him the ‘Are you fucking serious’ look that is so often pointed at the genius.

“See? You get a real bed, Morgan. Now, stop complaining and let’s go get some sleep instead of running on fumes.” Rossi motions towards Reid and points at the rest of the team. “Reid?”

“Yeah?” Reid continues looking at his book.

“Do I need to take the book away?”

Reid opens his mouth before closing it, and the book, and looking up at Rossi. “Uh… No.”

“Good.”

“Get to bed everyone. We got a long day tomorrow.” Hotch ends the banter and looks at everyone before turning to go to his room. The rest of the team, minus Morgan and Reid, take that as their cue to go to their respective rooms. Morgan sighs and looks at Reid, who went back to his book the second Rossi turned around. 

Morgan rolls his eyes and walks towards Reid before snatching the book from him, taking care to save the place where the genius was in said book and walking towards the stairs. “Come on, pretty boy. Let’s get to bed.”

Reid proceeds to pout before standing up and following Morgan to their room. “I was almost finished…”

* * *

Reid walks out of the bathroom, rubbing his damp hair with a towel and dressed in pajamas. “Your turn, Morgan.”

“‘Bout time, pretty boy. I figured you were putting curlers in that hair of yours takin’ that long.” Morgan grins and stands up, walking towards the bathroom, pajamas in one hand. He claps Reid’s shoulder as he passes by.

“Says the one with no hair.” Reid claps back, smiling a little as he hears Morgan laugh before closing the bathroom door. 

Taking a deep breath, Reid walks over to his bag and grabs his blanket before heading over to the left side of the air mattress. After situating his pillow how he wanted it, Reid laid down and pulled his blanket over him. A few minutes later, he was out like a light.

About ten minutes later, Morgan walks out of the bathroom, pulling on a tank top over his head. He lets out a quiet laugh as he sees Reid curled up on the air mattress fast asleep. After turning the light off in the bathroom and the lamp on the nightstand, Morgan flopped himself down, face first, onto the air mattress.

Reid lets out a yelp as he is also flopped. In the opposite direction though, into the air and then onto the ground. 

Morgan jerks at the sound before busting out laughing as he realizes what just happened. 

Spencer, on the other hand, groans in slight pain, and annoyance, laying on the ground. “Thanks so much, Morgan.”

Derek just laughs harder and drags himself to where Spencer was lying on the bed and peers down at the downed genius, whose hair was everywhere and his blanket tangled around his legs. “Pretty boy, I- I am so- so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“I didn’t! I’m used to doing that and I didn’t think about it. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Reid shifts and starts to get up, trying and failing to look mad. The reason he’s failing is the smile on his face because he knows that it’s still really funny. “Move so I can go back to sleep.”

“As you command, pretty boy.” Morgan chuckles as he moves back to his side of the bed, watching as Reid puts his pillow back in its place before climbing carefully onto the bed, facing away from Morgan. “You mad at me, Reid? ‘Cause you’re facing away from me.”

“No, I’m not mad. Now, go to sleep, Baldy.” Reid sighs and closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

“Alright. Goodnight, pretty boy.” Morgan chuckles and watches Reid’s breathing even out before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this and there could be a smutty sequel coming but I dunno. Let me know if you want more! Please don't let this flop like Spencer (I had to use this opportunity and make that pun)!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
